Kingdom Hearts:The First Epic
by the twilight keyblade weilder
Summary: Before BBS there was the Keyblade War. An epic war which caused destruction through the worlds. Then there is the story of Master Eraqus and how he became to be a master and why Master Xehonart turned evil. Covers a lot more as well. Suck at summaries.


**Hello this the Twilight Keyblade Wielder. This is my new story called The First Epic or Kingdom Hearts 0. Ignore my past stories they all sucked. Hopefully this one will be better. It will cover from The Keyblade war too right before Kingdom Hearts 1. This means it will be really long. Some parts will be adventure,action others drama some friendship and stuff and even teen romance and comedy. ** **Without further ado **

**Kingdom Hearts: The First Epic**

**Part 1: The Keyblade war**

Prologue: The awakening

So many different dimensions. Each with different people and different stories. All united peacefully under the same sky, each oblivious of the existence of other worlds. Some were small like an island yet some were huge kingdoms. Some were modern with robots and guns. Others had never had the chance to become so modernized. The worlds were not connected and such they never faced huge threats. Thing's were peaceful for many centuries. But all that would change...

**December 22nd**

**Rune City**

Martyn woke up to find himself in darkness. He couldn't see his hand if it was infront of his face. He tried to stand up but he couldn't feel his legs. He heard voices. Barely there but he could hear them. The last thing he remembered was running from the RCD short for the Rune City Defense. Martyn had been accused for the attack on the Real People Palace. More than 40 people had died in the strange explosion. He rubbed his head. He felt sore as if someone had hit him. He tried to stand up again only to be met with excruciating pain. He wished he still hadn't been able to feel his legs. Eventually he stood up. He took one step forward weakly. The pain in his leg jolted up his body. Another step, more pain. He proceeded weakly hoping to find out where he was at least. He saw a light. He took a heavy step and pain jolted up again. He screamed loudly. This pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. But he knew he had to get to that light. Slowly he walked but he progressed. He smiled as he saw the light getting closer. He could almost touch it now. And then the light engulfed him.

Martyn felt as if he was floating. The light seemed to be carrying him somewhere. He had no idea what was going on. The light gave him piece but his eyes were getting blinded to the sudden shock of seeing bright after all that darkness. Suddenly it stopped and he fell to the ground. He hit his nose hardly and it started bleeding. He stood up. The pain in his legs were gone now they just felt numb. '' Where the hell am I'' He said to himself quietly. He seemed to be on some sort of platform. He looked down and saw it was glass. It had the face of some sort of woman wearing a bright yellow dress.

**You know nothing of what is going to happen**

The voice surprised him. '' Where are you!'' He exclaimed excited that maybe someone could explain what was going on

**Your whole world. Everything you know will change before your eyes.**

Martyn looked around even more confused now.

**You are young but soon you will have to grow. There is a war coming and only the strongest will survive.**

Martyn clenched his fists. What was this voice!

**You are one of the first. You will recieve the weapon of legend. But first you must be awakened.**

The platform collapsed and Martyn started falling. He screamed.

He fell onto another platform. This one had another woman but this one with black hair and fancy green dress.

**There will be many challenges to face your way but one of the biggest will be decisions. You must make many of them in your journey.**

**What power do you wish to posses.**

Three pillars flew up each with a marking of a weapon. One with a sword,another with a shield and the last with a staff.

**The sword the weapon of the warrior, the shield the weapon of the smart and the staff the weapon of the mage which of these do you choose.**

Martyn felt it was important to do this. He walked up to the pillar with the sword on it and touched it. He didn't know what he was doing but his gut was leading him. The pillar shrinked and a sword fell into his hand.

**Wise choice Martyn. The sword a weapon of mass destruction. It can bring good or bad.**

Martyn had always wanted to be a warrior. Of course his father hadn't allowed it. Then the platform broke again. Martyn fell silently not felling a need to react. He landed on one with a an african-american girl wearing a green dress surrounded by frogs.

**Other wielders will not be your only opponent there will also be, Dreamless.**

Two white weird looking things appeared. They had an insignia that seemed to be a cloud crossed out with spikes around it. Their mouth was a zipper and there eyes were red. They had claws for hands and one giant spike on the top of their head.

Demon dreamless.

The name came to Martyn's head. He took out his sword knowing he had to fight them. They cautiously surrounded him and Martyn was beginning to panic. He charged at one using techniques he knew from practicing. The demon dodged it. Martyn hit it again. He started going berserk and it died. The other one jumped on Martyn. Martyn tried to hit it with his sword. The demon clawed at Martyn's eyes but Martyn was able to make go off his back. He turned around and attacked the demon. The demon fell quickly and died.

**Good you have the basics. But there will be bigger...**

Martyn worried at this. Suddenly his head started hurting. A shadow came out if it. It started growing and soon was much taller then Martyn. It had long arms and two thing swords in it's hands. It was covered by zippers.

Zipper Sword Dreamless

Martyn thought again as the name came to him. The zipper sword lunged one of the swords. It missed Martyn but just by a bit. Martyn picked up his sword and charged at the Zipper Sword. It grabbed Martyn with it's hand and pushed him to the ground. Martyn knew he was defeated and suddenly white started engulfing him.

**You will have to face defeat many times but you will be a strong a warrior. Remember Martyn you choose your destiny...**


End file.
